


Ser Interrupts-a-Lot

by The_RyRy



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RyRy/pseuds/The_RyRy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Pounce-a-Lot has many talents, and Anders and Nathaniel discover one of them. Repeatedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iapetus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iapetus/gifts).



> I can't remember who came up with the idea for this fic, but I'm pretty sure it was Iapetus (although I know my lovely Glitzkrieg and Jay had fun discussing this once upon a time as well). I've been inspired by humorous retellings of Real Life Events, and so this series of short scenes was born. Enjoy!

“I’m ready, Nate, _please_ ,” Anders begged, thrusting his hips up into the air and grinding his cock against Nathaniel’s leg. “I’ve had enough of your teasing--”

The next thing he knew, Nathaniel was sliding a pillow under his hips and hooking Anders’s knees over his shoulders. He felt the tip of Nathaniel’s cock press against his entrance and he closed his eyes and exhaled, letting his body relax to make penetration easier.

Nathaniel groaned as he slid inside, Anders’s body accommodating his length with ease. With a shared sharp gasp, Nathaniel found himself fully inside of Anders, their bodies pressed together with Anders’s legs wrapped around Nathaniel’s midsection. Anders laced his fingers through Nathaniel’s hair and pulled him down for a deep kiss, all tongue and needy breaths. “I’ve been fantasizing about this forever,” Anders breathed as they parted, as Nathaniel pulled back and then pushed in again. “Every time you’d ignore my advances, I’d think about this and feel--”

“Quiet,” Nathaniel said, pressing one of his few remaining clean fingers against Anders’s lips. “Feel _now._ ”

“Well, you’d better make with the fucking before I--”

Anders’s retort was cut off by a sharp cry as Nathaniel thrust sharply into him. Nathaniel pulled no punches, granting Anders’s request as he took him by the thighs and held his legs high in the air. Anders pushed off of Nathaniel with his feet to gain leverage, pushing back each time Nathaniel pushed into him.

Anders knew he was being loud, his moans punctuated by the sounds of their bodies colliding and Nathaniel’s deep groans. He reached down and began to stroke himself in time with Nathaniel’s thrusts, when suddenly he felt a weight on his chest.

Anders cracked open his eyes and saw Ser Pounce-a-Lot sitting squarely on his chest.

Nathaniel stopped moving and laughed. “Cat,” he said, and Anders saw Nathaniel’s hand pat Pounce squarely on the back. “Move.”

Pounce glared at Nathaniel like _he_ was the intruder here.

“Come on Pounce, off you go,” Anders said, reaching up with oil-sticky hands to pick up Pounce and set him aside. Pounce made a disgusted noise as he was put down on the bedsheets and began to clean himself.

“He sure knows how to ruin the mood,” Anders tried to joke.

“Nothing could stop me from this,” Nathaniel said, taking Anders’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Not even your possessive, jealous cat.”

“He’s not possessive, I think he was just--”

“Hush,” Nathaniel interrupted, thrusting his hips forward so that his cock hit the deepest part of Anders again. Anders exhaled a loud moan, seeing stars with the sudden pleasure and connection. “I want to have you for a moment, then I’ll give you back to the cat.”

Anders was all too happy to comply.


	2. Chapter 2

“Nate, ah, I can’t--”

“I promise,” Nathaniel whispered in his ear from behind, “I’ll put my mouth to you after this. I want to taste you.”

Anders gripped the bedsheets as Nathaniel pounded his arse, biting down on the pillow that he was currently burying his head in. He wanted to stroke himself so badly, to come with the feeling of Nathaniel in his arse, to have their orgasms together -- but Nathaniel had challenged him, and Anders was always up for a challenge.

“This had better be -- ah! -- the best blow job you’ve ever--”

Nathaniel’s grasp on Anders’s hips strengthened and Anders felt his body pulled backwards onto Nathaniel’s cock and he cried out with pleasure.

“Nate please, I want to feel you flood me with--”

“Mrow?” came an unexpected voice.

“Ugh, Pounce, not now,” Anders said as he felt the cat jump up onto the bed.

Nathaniel did not seem to notice; he changed the angle of his body and thrust into Anders with growing intensity. To Anders’s dismay, Pounce wandered over to the center of the bed and began to sniff Anders’s arm, then his shoulder, then his ribs...

“No... no!” Anders shouted as Pounce started to nuzzle his ribs, the feeling of his whiskers on his skin distractingly close to tickling.

Nathaniel laughed and slowed his rhythm. “Go away Pounce,” he said, and Anders felt him shift and the warmth of Nathaniel’s hand close to his ribs. Pounce started to purr and Anders knew this meant he was getting pets from Nathaniel.

“Just when things were starting to get good...” Anders complained.

“Your cat seems to have a knack for that,” Nathaniel replied, and Anders heard him pat Pounce’s backside in an attempt to urge him away.

“I think he really is jealous,” Anders muttered into the pillow. “Maybe he wants some of the action too.”

Then he felt something utterly disturbing -- his cat curling up directly underneath his body where his back was arched up into Nathaniel’s touch, his tail flicking up to hit Anders’s rock hard and dripping cock.

Nathaniel just laughed more. “Apparently he does.”

“Keep going,” Anders suggested. “Maybe he’ll get the hint.”

Nathaniel started to move again, and Anders felt the pleasure start to mount again as his lover pushed into and out of him. “At least he’ll help you with your challenge,” Nathaniel said before all of their words were lost in moans of pleasure.

Pounce did get the hint, but only after Nathaniel pushed Anders onto the bed and proceeded to suck him to a blindingly pleasureful orgasm. Then he sat at the corner of the bed and watched, but neither human noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely based on a true story.

Nathaniel was on his back, propped up on Anders’s pillows as he watched his lover lick his cock with his eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Anders’s fingers were buried deep inside of Nathaniel’s arse, gently preparing him with oil and a tiny healing spell, and Nathaniel could not keep back his moans of pleasure.

As Anders took his cock into his mouth again, Nathaniel leaned his head back and reached to fist his hands in the sheets when he discovered something warm and furry. “Hi Pounce,” he moaned.

“Meow?” Pounce asked, nuzzling Nathaniel’s hand.

“Kinda busy,” Nathaniel breathed, and then Pounce was gone.

He forgot about the cat as Anders slipped another finger inside of him. Soon Anders was above him, their faces so close as Anders made love to him, sharing kisses and synchronized sounds of pleasure.

“Meow?” Pounce asked again from the floor.

The lovers ignored the cat, and Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Anders’s body and held him close, urging him to move faster and harder. He wanted to feel Anders’s body shiver with pleasure, hear his moans as he came, the warmth of his seed inside of Nathaniel’s body. “Please,” he whispered in Anders’s ear.

“Meow!” Pounce answered.

Anders exhaled loudly, bracing himself on his elbows as Nathaniel clung to him. Their eyes met and Nathaniel nearly came from the intensity of Anders’s gaze.

“ _Meow_ ,” Pounce insisted, and the bell on his collar rang as he leapt upon the bed.

They continued to ignore the cat, so engrossed in each other that nothing else mattered. Nathaniel even felt Pounce poke him in the arm with a single paw, but did not respond. “Anders,” he whispered in his lover’s ear. “You feel magnificent--”

There was a sickening _crunch_ from somewhere near Nathaniel’s ear.

They both stopped and turned their heads in unison to find Ser Pounce-a-Lot sitting on the bed, happily chewing on the head of a dead mouse, blood on his chin.

“Aww, he brought us a present,” Anders said, his body trembling with laughter held back.

This was _not_ the way Nathaniel wanted to feel his lover tremble.

“Looks like he decided to keep it for himself,” Nathaniel answered.

“Wouldn’t want a perfectly fine dinner to go to waste, would we Ser Pounce-a-Lot?”

“Meow,” Pounce replied, licking his chops.

“Well, you enjoy that,” Anders said, patting Pounce on the head before kissing Nathaniel on the side of his neck. “I’m going to enjoy _my_ treat.”

He moved his hips again and all thoughts of the cat and the present faded from Nathaniel’s mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Anders lay on the bed, enjoying the feeling of Nathaniel's hands running across his skin. It had been so hot that day that he had fantasized about coming back to his quarters and laying naked in the night breeze. Having Nathaniel join him was a special bonus.

He curled his arm around Nathaniel's shoulders, holding him for a moment and feeling his lover's muscles. He could be happy, he thought, touching Nathaniel there forever.

Nathaniel smiled at him and traced his fingertips along Anders's hips, causing Anders to writhe. "Your touch alone is a tease," he whispered.

"A tease for what?" Nathaniel replied, trailing his fingers along Anders's stomach now and into the dip of his navel.

"Other places you could touch," Anders replied, arching his back so that Nathaniel might 'accidentally' touch him in one other place in particular. Nathaniel was too smart to fall for that, or too experienced in dealing with Anders. "Do you just plan to do this to me all night?"

Nathaniel grinned in a particularly evil way that made Anders shiver. "Maybe," he replied. "I do so enjoy watching you struggle and beg."

"Sadist," Anders accused.

"I don't think that word means what you think it does," Nathaniel replied, touching his hips so lightly that Anders had to resist grabbing his hands and putting them elsewhere.

Nathaniel's touch was gone a moment later, only to reappear on Anders's thigh. "This isn't my first language," Anders said, a silly excuse. "You should enlighten me."

"I think Sigrun has a few books you could read." Nathaniel's fingers came so close to Anders's cock that he could feel the heat radiating from his lover's skin.

"There's that problem with books and words again," Anders said. "You seem to have the same problem -- all words, no actions."

Nathaniel was running his hand up and down Anders's thigh now, fingers pressing into skin and gently massaging the muscles. A gentle sound accompanied this motion, the sweet noise of skin sliding against skin, of callused fingers on sensitive flesh.

"Now there are no words," Anders said, bemused.

"I just can't please you, can I?" Nathaniel teased.

"You could _try_."

"Right now I much prefer tormenting you."

"You could do that by-- OUCH!"

Anders flailed, smacking Nathaniel in the side of his head as he recoiled from the sudden attack. There was Pounce, wrapped around Nathaniel's hand and arm with a wild look in his eyes, kicking at him with his back legs and gnawing on Nathaniel's thumb.

Nathaniel was barely containing his laughter, and Anders noticed a tiny drop of blood on his thigh from where the cat had pounced on him to get at Nathaniel's hand. "See," Anders said, trying and failing to keep his tone accusatory, "even Pounce objects to your torturing of his master."

"Or the sound and the motion just caught his attention and he wants to play," Nathaniel said, bringing his other hand to assault Pounce from the other side. Pounce made a ferocious meow and rolled over, his tail flipping wildly as he tried to attack Nathaniel's other hand.

"He's not the only one who wants to play," Anders said, wiping the blood off of his leg with his finger.

"We'll sate the cat so this doesn't happen again," Nathaniel suggested, grabbing at Pounce's tail with his free hand. Pounce flailed around in much the same way Anders had a moment before, unsure of which assault to tackle first. He wound up on his back, paws spread wide and his mouth hanging open, panting with exertion. Nathaniel laughed at him. "Too much, fearless killer of darkspawn?" he teased, then resumed his gentle petting attack on Pounce's stomach.

"If I didn't know better," Anders mused, "I'd think you just wanted to play with my cat."

As Pounce caught hold of Nathaniel's thumb again and started kicking, Nathaniel looked up at Anders and smiled. "Maybe I've grown fond of him," he said, "much as I have his master."

"Ah, so you're using me to get to my cat," Anders said.

Nathaniel smiled as Pounce gave up, batting his hand one last time before scampering off the bed in a frenzy. "Maybe," Nathaniel said, brushing the fur off of the blanket underneath him before crawling forward to straddle Anders's body. Finally, Anders's cock touched Nathaniel's skin, and Anders couldn't suppress a groan at that even as Nathaniel drew near for a kiss. "Or maybe," he said, his breath ghosting across Anders's lips, "it's the other way around."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one based on a true story. >.>

Anders’s cries of pleasure could probably be heard through the entire Keep, but that didn’t stop Nathaniel from holding his lover’s hips as he raised his own to meet them, fucking him harder just to watch Anders’s body buck above him.

Nathaniel loved to watch Anders like this, especially when he could no longer resist reaching to stroke himself and bring about his own climax. Whenever he did so, Nathaniel increased his efforts, wanting to bring Anders as much pleasure as possible.

He was rewarded by Anders’s moans of pleasure ringing through the room. Maker’s breath, he loved it when Anders was so vocal.

As he came, he pulled Anders down on top of him. Anders’s cries seemed to resonate through Nathaniel’s body as his lover stroked himself until he came with a loud moan, releasing his seed all over Nathaniel’s chest.

And then...

“Mroooowooooowoooo meowwwwwwww mrrrrrrow?”

Anders and Nathaniel stared at each other, and then they both burst into laughter. Anders laughed so hard that he rolled off of Nathaniel’s body and curled up in a fetal position, his body shaking with hysterics.

Nathaniel put his arms around Anders and laughed with him, and Ser Pounce-a-Lot jumped up on the bed and purred and nuzzled Anders’s forehead.

“Don’t give me that,” Anders said through tears of laughter. “You just made fun of me, you asshole.”

“Meow?” Pounce replied, curling up against Anders’s chest.

“Oh fine,” Anders said, petting the cat’s belly and eliciting a loud purr. “But you have _seriously_ got to learn to keep your comments to yourself.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nathaniel ran his fingers along Anders’s naked back, touching the scars and the gentle curve of his spine while the mage slept peacefully.

It was somewhere between midnight and dawn, and Nathaniel thought that right now his entire world consisted of Anders’s peaceful sleeping face. Maybe it was the quiet or the sleep threatening the edges of his mind, but with every gentle stroke of his hand he thought that there would be nobody he’d rather see like this.

Anders shifted his head, nestling into Nathaniel’s elbow with a soft rustle of hair and skin against sheets, and Nathaniel let his eyes slide closed. He took in the tactile sensations of fingertips against Anders’s back, the way his hands glided so smoothly over his skin, and then...

...a furry paw batting at his knuckles, a single claw digging into his skin.

Nathaniel chuckled to himself and batted back, then let his hand rest between Anders’s back and the sheets.

It wasn’t long before he felt soft fur against his fingers as Pounce settled down, all tickling whiskers and soft fur and vibrating purrs. Nathaniel began to stroke his hand along Anders’s back again, but this time he made sure to include Pounce as well.


End file.
